fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Somewhere Out There (Dazzlings, Gangreen Gang, Sora, and Kairi version)
Meanwhile, back at Swackhammer's lair, Shifu sighed as he continued his work on the robot. Oh, the horror; Him a simple toy maker and kung fu fighter forced to do work for evil. And how will things get worse? His question got answered the hard way as the door opened up. The red panda turned to see Swackhammer at the door, giving out an evil grin. What does he want now? "Ah, Master Shifu." Swackhammer chuckled, causing Shifu to look at him tensely. The alien held a huge cloth out dramatically, continuing, "Allow me to present..." Swackhammer moved the cloth to reveal someone. To Shifu's surprise, there was the Gangreen Gang, now untied and ungagged, being held by Vanitas and Team Rocket! "Your charming boys!" "Boys!" Shifu gasped in alarm. "Master Shifu!" The Gangreen Gang exclaimed. They struggled to move then frowned at Vanitas and Team Rocket before stomping on Meowth's foot. The scratching cat Pokémon screamed in pain, along with an annoyed Vanitas and a concerned Jessie and James, forced to release the five boys. "Ouch! You twerps! That hurt!" Meowth protested. The Gangreen Gang didn't hear him as they rushed over to hug Shifu, shedding tears of sadness. "Oh, Master Shifu!" Ace sniffled tearfully. "I thought we'd never find you!" Arturo sobbed. "We missssssed you!" Snake sobbed in agreement. "Are you alright?" Billy asked while bawling. Grubber blew a raspberry in sadness. "There, there there, there, boys. I'm all right." Shifu said, comforting the Gangreen Gang. "Oh, I was so worried about you like I was with your parents." "Awww, how sweet." Swackhammer mockingly said as he uses his handkerchief to pretend to wipe the fake tears off his eyes. "I really love tearful reunions." "So do I. But, who would be so heartless to ruin this?" Vanitas agreed mockingly. "We would." Swackhammer and Vanitas both said darkly. Swackhammer then takes the Gangreen Gang by their arms. "Come along, you five." "Oh, pleassssse! Pleassssse!" Snake protested in horror. They struggled as Swackhammer took them out of their mentor/babysitter's arms, much to Shifu's horror. "Master Shifu!" Arturo cried. "Boys!" Shifu exclaimed, shedding tears as the Gangreen Gang were being pulled away from Shifu by Swackhammer, Vanitas, and Team Rocket. "Oh, please, Swackhammer!" "Now, now. Vanitas and Team Rocket will take good care of them and the three female captives...that is, as long as we have no further delays." Swackhammer said, saying the last part threateningly. Shifu worriedly picked up his wrench. He knew that the villain would harm the Gangreen Gang and the girls if he delayed in the work any longer. Suddenly, Shifu got confused. "Wait, three female captives?" "Yep. Now get back to work!" Swackhammer ordered. "Yes, yes. I-I'll finish it. Oh, just don't hurt my boys nor those girls." "Remember, it must be ready...tonight!" And with that, Swackhammer slammed the door shut, locking the cell. Now Shifu must cooperate fully if he valued both the Gangreen Gang, Kairi, Namine, and Xion's lives, even though he never met Kairi, Namine, and Xion yet. Speaking of which, in the dungeon, the Gangreen Gang were near a cell that Kairi, Namine, and Xion, untied and ungagged, yet angry, are in. Vanitas and Team Rocket are trying to shove them in but the five are struggling to stop them from doing so. "Stop!" Ace ordered angrily. "Let us go, you ugly, old things!" Arturo protested, fighting Vanitas and Team Rocket. Ignoring them, the four criminals finally succeeded in pushing the Gangreen Gang into the cell before closing the door and locking it. "Ha! That'll hold you!" "Help, let us out! Let us out!" Ace cried. "I don't think so, little boys and girls!" Jessie teased in a sing-song voice. Vanitas impatiently cleared his throat to Jessie, making her add something else in her sentence. "And Vanitas' soon-to-be bride." Jessie added flatly. Vanitas then turned to Kairi, saying, "And don't worry. Once your old husband is out of the way, and Swackhammer becomes ruler, you and I will be engaged." Kairi got confused at first and then slowly realized saying, "Wait, you mean...?" "That's right! Married!" James answered. Vanitas glared at James, asking, "Did I ask you to answer for me?" "Oh. Sorry, Vanitas." James said timidly and nervously. Vanitas then turned to Kairi with an evil smirk, "But like James said, we will be married." "Never!" Kairi said in anger, punching Vanitas squarely in the face, shocking Team Rocket and the captives. Vanitas recovered and after wiping some blood off his nose, went up to her in anger. "I will make you show some respect to me!" He snapped and grabbed Kairi's face by her cheeks. Getting scared, Kairi started to cry softly, and tears began shedding from her eyes down her cheeks and Vanitas' fingers as the captives got concerned. Vanitas noticed and asked sneeringly, and then said in a sad, sarcastic, mocking tone, "Aw, what's the matter? You're crying, aren't you? I feel so sorry for you, my dear." "She's scared!" Namine snapped. "Have you no heart?!" Xion asked in anger. Vanitas laughed and said, "If I had a heart, I would be moved by her sad tears." Then he turned to the teary-eyed Kairi and said, "Don't forget, we will get married!" Then he turned to the captives and said, "And none of you all think of trying to escape, for this cell is escape-proof." Jessie smirked and kissed Arturo on the lips, making him groan and spit in disgust, and she, James, and Meowth, along with Vanitas, who released Kairi's face, walked to the door. "We won't let you nor your boss get away with this!" Ace snapped in anger. "Oh, sorry, We already did, so far." Vanitas said sneeringly. "Consider this a hotel room you can stay in forever." Jessie chirped. "Except with limited catering, except Kairi, who will be fed by Vanitas on his good terms, that is." James agreed. "So, enjoy your stay forever!" Meowth said sneeringly. Then with that, Vanitas and Team Rocket slammed the door shut and were gone. Snake glared angrily at Team Rocket and Vanitas's direction and stuck his tongue out, hissing at them while Billy comforted the girls. "Don't worry. Sora will come and save us." Billy said comfortingly. Wiping her tears away, Kairi nods in agreement, "I know, Billy. I believe in him." Snake then wondered something, "I wonder if the Dazzzzzzlingssssssss will come and ressssscue usssss too?" Ace said positively, "Of course they would." Xion then said, "And I can't wait to be in Riku's arms again." Namine agreed, "Me too, but with Roxas." Arturo then asked, "You two love them, do you?" Xion and Namine nodded. Then, in their minds, they began singing. Kairi: Somewhere out there Beneath the pale moonlight Namine: Someone's thinking of me Xion: And loving me tonight. Back at Concord Street, Sora's group arrived and they began singing in their minds too. Sora: Somewhere out there Someone's saying a prayer Riku: That we'll find one another Roxas: In that big somewhere out there Dazzlings: And even though I know how very far apart We are Sora, Riku, and Roxas: It helps to think We might be wishing On the same bright star Back in Swackhammer's dungeon, the prisoners continued to sing in their minds. Gangreen Gang: And when the night's wind Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby Kairi, Namine, and Xion: It helps to think We're sleeping underneath The same big sky In their imaginations, the two groups sang in their minds together. Groups: Somewhere out there If love can see us through Then we'll be together Somewhere out there Out where dreams comes true Back in reality on Concord Street, Sora's group then went back inside Sora's house. Back in reality in Swackhammer's dungeon, the prisoners then went to sleep, hoping Sora's group will come and rescue them and Shifu. Back up at the lair, Vanitas and Team Rocket already presented the items they stole for Swackhammer, much to his delight. "Ah, the uniforms. Oh, guys, I knew I could rely on you. Now, you didn't forget anything?" "No problem." Vanitas saluted. "We took care of everything." Jessie agreed. "Got everything on the list!" Meowth announced proudly. However as he searches himself, the scratching cat pokemon looked alarmed. "Uh oh." "What's wrong?" Swackhammer demands suspiciously. He doesn't like how Meowth just said "uh oh", especially when he patted himself down. "The list, I know, I had it..." Meowth muttered. "Where is the list?" Swackhammer asked impatiently. "Let me guess. You lost it?" Vanitas asked flatly. "Now we'll get in trouble!" Jessie snapped. "The list, yeah, yeah. Well, you see, it's like this. Funny story." Meowth said nervously to Swackhammer. Hoo boy, he and his two human partners are going to get it. "We were at the toy store getting the uniforms. When we heard this loud "ROAR, ROAR"..." Swackhammer gave an odd look to Meowth, not understanding. He spoke, "I don't understand what you're getting at, Meowth." The alien watched as his pokemon henchman pretended to be a familiar gorilla. Vanitas rolled his eyes and finished for Meowth, knowing what he's trying to say. "There was a gorilla, we ran off. We managed to get the prisoners in the bags and then Sora chased us." Swackhammer got shocked and angry suddenly. "What? Sora on the case?!" Swackhammer asked angrily. But Vanitas remained calm while Team Rocket got scared. "Well, Team Rocket were the ones who lost the list and got Sora involved, not me." He said, calmly pointing at Team Rocket in an accusing way. "What?!" Team Rocket snapped in shock. They couldn't believe Vanitas is throwing them under the bus for this. "Why you gibbering little...!" Swackhammer began to scream. Team Rocket yelped and cowered as Swackhammer prepared to hit them, his face is red with fury, while Vanitas watched with an evil satisfied smirk, glad to see Swackhammer letting him off the hook. But then the villain calmed down, his face become normal. He chuckles as he scooped Team Rocket into his arms as if calmed down. "Oh dear Team Rocket, you have been motto-saying for too long." Swackhammer said with a smile as if forgiving them for their mistake, but he secretly winked at Vanitas, who smirked evilly in agreement. "Wow, you're not mad?" James asked hopefully. "You seem to be taking it well." Jessie said with a chuckle as Swackhammer and Vanitas take them to the back. For a moment, it looks like the three crooks will be all right after all... That is until a familiar bell sound is heard, causing Team Rocket to scream in horror. They are being picked up by Rudy and struggled frantically. The cloned dinosaur is going to eat them, punished by Swackhammer for their and Vanitas' screw-up, all because of Vanitas ratting them out! "Not us! No, stop you big fossil!" Jessie exclaimed frantically. Rudy puts her, James, and Meowth in his mouth, preparing to eat them. "Open up, open up! Come on!" James begged in a whiny voice. "Let us out!!!" Meowth begged. Meanwhile, Swackhammer turned away with Vanitas, rubbing his head while groaning in fury. Now the alien and the dark boy got a bigger problem. Sora will most likely track him down and will get in the way again! "Oh, that idiot Sora. How dare he poke his nose into my wonderful schemes and mess everything up!" Swackhammer groaned in despair. Team Rocket frantically fight to get out of Rudy's mouth. James screams, "Let us out! Let us out!" The dinosaur just pokes them back with one claw. "Help!!!" "Ugh! I mean, I could see the insufferable grin on his smug face now, especially when I'm so close to marrying his wife! Why..." Vanitas began complaining angrily, hitting his head against the wall. However, Swackhammer began grinning. Vanitas noticed and then asked, "I take it you have a plan?" "Yes, yes, I can just see it." Swackhammer chuckled cruelly. Of course, perfect! "Ha ha ha." Swackhammer then whispered in Vanitas' ear, and when he finished, Vanitas smirked evilly at his plan. "Good idea." Vanitas said calmly. Swackhammer then turned to Rudy and said, "Rudy, release those idiots." "Dinner's cancelled." Vanitas agreed with an evil smirk. "We're too young to die, stop!" Team Rocket exclaims frantically. Rudy frowns a bit, he was hoping for a big meal all day. Still, the dinosaur reluctantly spit his three preys out, causing Team Rocket to groan in disgust and pain upon hitting the floor. That hurts and the dinosaur's saliva is gross. Swackhammer and Vanitas went up to Team Rocket, smiling as he said, "Jessie, James, and Meowth, you delightful maniacs. You presented us with a singular opportunity." "Really?" Team Rocket asked hopefully after rubbing the last of the saliva off of them. "Yes." Swackhammer answered. Then he said with an evil smirk, "And you will be one step closer to your special reward." "Yay!" Team Rocket cheered, but then got confused. "But what's the plan?" Vanitas whispered to Team Rocket in a huddle on the plan, and Team Rocket gave evil smirks in agreement. "Good idea, Vanitas!" Meowth said. "Poor Sora. Oh, he is in for a little surprise. Ha ha ha!" Swackhammer said sneeringly with an evil smirk. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs